


Please Come Home...

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Holiday Music, Making Up, Old Married Couple, Post Regeneration, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose and the Doctor get into an argument over celebrating Christmas. She spends some time with Jack and the Doctor tries to make it up to her.





	Please Come Home...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Ficmas for doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (day 21 - holiday music)

“Rose, you know you can stay as long as you like, but it can’t be that bad.”

Rose sighed and twirled around in Jack’s desk chair. “It’s jus’...we’ve been married for centuries. An’ it’s not like I ask to celebrate Christmas every year, sometimes not even every decade. It’s when the years start to blur together, it helps me to mark time with holidays. I’m not a bloody Time Lord.”

“I know that and he knows that. I’m sure-”

“Why’s he gotta be such a git about it?”

Jack shrugged. “No offense, Rose, but every version of your husband that I’ve known has had his moments. I can’t even begin to imagine how this new one reacts.”

“I can’t either.” Rose’s eyes filled with tears. “It...it hasn’t been that long for us...since he’s regenerated. I thought it might be nice to...to, I don’t know, snuggle by the fireplace...pick out a tree on Joli...dance around to holiday songs. Jus’ spend some time getting to know each other again.” 

Jack hopped off his desk and hugged her as she began weeping. “Oh, Rosie. C’mon. Don’t cry. You stay with me and tonight we’ll go dancing and get pissed.”

Rose looked up at Jack with tear streaked cheeks. “I just want my Doctor back.” 

His heart broke for the woman he thought of as a sister. “I know you do, but he’s the same man. You’ll see, he’ll pull his head out of his arse sooner or later.”

Rose gasped. “What if this time he doesn’t love me?” 

Jack started laughing. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to...but, if there is one thing I’d never doubt, it’s that that man loves you. He can be an idiot and rude and an all around giant prat, but the Doctor loves Rose Tyler.”

Rose sniffed and there was a knock on the door. Ianto leaned his head into the room. “Sorry to interrupt, sir, but there’s something you should see out here. Both of you.”

They left Jack’s private office and made their way into the main hub. On the security screen overlooking the Plass was the Doctor. He has his sonic sunglasses on and his guitar in his hands. Rose asked Jack without taking her eyes off the Doctor, “Does this thing have sound?”

Jack flipped a switch and the sounds of the Doctor serenading them to “Please Come Home for Christmas” echoed through the room.

Rose made her way over to the invisible lift. 

“Bye, Rose!”

Rose smiled and waved as she headed for the surface. “Thanks, Jack.”

When Rose stepped foot onto the Plass, the Doctor stopped playing, and moved toward her. “I’m sorry, love.”

“Why? Why would you pick a fight with me over this?”

“I’m so sorry. For a moment, I imagined you wanted to celebrate Christmas to remember how I last was. And I had a flashback to regenerating into my tenth body and you askin’ me to change back.”

“Doctor, that was before I knew-”

“No, I know. It was stupid. And I knew almost immediately that wasn’t what you wanted, but I’d already gone off on you, and you were piloting yourself to Jack. And, then I...I wanted to punish myself with the thought that you might stay with Jack, but I missed you desperately after no time at all. I still don’t deserve you.”

“Doctor, shut up.” Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. “We can’t do this every time you regenerate. I love you. You. Always you. Forever you. No matter what.”

“I know. I love you too, Rose. I’m sorry. The only excuse I can give you is that it’s been so long since I regenerated last that I forgot how it scrambles the brain afterwards.”

“Um...that’s actually a pretty good reason. I’d forgotten that as well. An’ if I can put in a request, I’d like to keep the next one far, far off too.” Rose leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. They kissed leisurely until a group of passing teens whistled at them.

The Doctor smiled at his wife. “Let’s go home. I know exactly where I’d like to hang the mistletoe.”


End file.
